The Watcher
by blackdaniels
Summary: "Who are you to speak to gods like that?" Artemis asked in both shock and amusement. "Oh me?" He grinned under his hood. "I'm just a wanderer, wondering about the joys of life. Do you know what makes people happy?"
1. Chapter 1

A pained wail broke the silence on a remote island of Delos in the Aegean Sea. A man, about 25 years old was sitting on a rock meditating, when he heard the wail. He cocked his head and stood up. The he walked towards the wail.

He walked into a clearing and saw a woman there. He was curious to why she was wailing in pain so he approached. "Stop!" Suddenly the woman gasped. " do not come any nearer!" She yelled while writhing in pain. The man did not stop. "There tears streaming down her face now. "Please!" She tried to back away, but another burst of pain shot through and she howled out. "Are you, you know, in labour?" The woman nodded and writhed again. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked rather awkwardly. The woman a shock her head and gasped. "Yes there is." The man suddenly answers himself. "I can try to ease the pain, just don't be afraid." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a ball of water appeared. The woman gasped. "Poseidon!" He he shook his head. "His son" he answered, as he lowered the ball to her lower regions. And suddenly the ball began to glow in a faint sea-green. The woman gasped and the relaxed a little. Suddenly she stiffened again and closed her eyes. Then a head appeared in the water. "Breath." The man commanded the woman. She concentrated again and the shoulders appeared. The man concentrated and the water flew away. The woman gasped as the baby began screaming. "Come on. You're nearly there!" The woman concentrated one last time and pushed... And the whole baby came out. The man just about managed to catch it before it fell on the hard rock he cradle it in his arms before giving it to its mother. He made new water and healed her, as she looked at her child. "She's beautiful!" She exclaimed. Then she looked at the man. "Who are you?" She asked him. The man chuckled. "I'm the watcher. Now, what is a goddess doing on my island?" The woman was shocked. "How'd you know?" The man chuckled. "That is for me to know and you to find out." He looked at the child, which was looking at him in wonder. "What are you going to name her?" She looked at him. "Artemis." She said softly. "Her name is Artemis." "It's a beautiful name." "What is yours?" He gazed at her confused. "I thought I'd told you! I'm..." She snorted. "I highly doubt your name is watcher." He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah your right. My name is Perseus."

"Moother!" Leto sighed. Who thought that having children was so exhausting. "I'm hungry!" Artemis whined. She looked like a twelve year old, but actually, it was only one week since Leto gave birth. Leto gave her some Ambrosia. Artemis pouted. "More ambrosia? It gets disgusting after a week." Then her eyes brightened. "Can we go hunting?" Leto face-palmed. "What's it with you and hunting?" She asked chuckling. Her daughter smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Come on we need to ke... Ahh!" She doubled over. "Is it happening?" Artemis asked worried. "Yes! Please help me to my bed..." Artemis swooped her up like a feather and carried her to the bed while she continued to writhe in pain. Then she helped, like Perseus had just a week ago.

An hour later she was holding her younger twin brother Apollo in her arms. "He's so cute!" She gushed. The she gave him to her mother and continued healing her. Afterwards she walked out to leave mother and son to themselves. She walked through the woods on the island. She thought about how much pain her mother had been in and how she couldn't have done it alone!

Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned slowly to face a giant hydra! For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Then suddenly an arrow hit the hydra in an eye! It roared in pain and all eight heads turned towards the attacker. Artemis silently thanked him or her as she didn't take the time to look, as she scrambled away and hid in safe distance behind a large uprooted tree. She looked back at the scene behind her. The mysterious person attacking the hydra had switched from his bow to a silver sword and started cutting off its heads. Artemis was about to scream at him him how stupid he is, but then she remembered the position she was in and decided to keep quiet. Suddenly a mass of water appeared and covered the neck stumps, and turned a bright blue! Then the hydras body slumped and dissolved into golden dust. When the body had disappeared the man stood there with his hands in front of him, as if he was holding something. He looked at the new clearing and nodded, apparently pleased of himself. Then he looked around as if searching for something. 'For me! He's searching for me!' She ducked further behind the stump. Every single part of her body screamed 'run!', but she stayed behind the stump, knowing that he could pin her down with that bow in mere seconds. She didn't have time to further think about what to do next, because suddenly the man stood in from of her! "Please don't do anything to me!" She whispered as she backed into the tree. The man chuckled, which confused her greatly. "You sound a lot like your mother, you know..." "How do you know my mother? Have we met?" Artemis asked confused. She was a week old, and the only person she'd met so far was her mother! The man chuckled again. "We have actually. But you were too young to remember." Artemis looked confused. "I'm a week old! How can I be to young?" The man face palmed. "You shouldn't go around telling people your a goddess.. It can get you killed." He looked at her seriously. "Come on! Let's get you home."

When they arrived at the small hut, Leto was sitting on the porch, cradling little Apollo. "Artemis! You're back! Good gods, I was so worried! And... Perseus!" She said surprised. "You sound surprised." He chuckled. "That's because, well, I am! I thought you would've left the island by now." The man shook his head. "No. This island was given to me by my father. This is where I have my freedom.""From whom?" Leto asked perplexed. "Your lover." The Titaness gasped. "Zeus would never hurt someone like you, who protects people!" Perseus' face darkened. "Yes he would. Just for who who my father is and who I am to him. He is a paranoid bastard." Leto face was agape. "How are you not blasted yet?" She asked after he finished his little rant. Perseus smirked. "This island is protected by my father. Zeus has absolutely no powers here." There was a long silence.

"Who is your father?" Artemis suddenly asked. Both adults jumped as they had forgotten she was with them. "Poseidon." Perseus said after a while. "My father is Poseidon." "Isn't he married though?" The man only chuckled. "First off, I was born long before Poseidons marriage. Secondly, marriages of gods are doomed to fail. Look at Zeus, the king of gods himself! He is married to his own sister and can't keep it in his pants!" He glanced at Leto, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, no offence." She chuckled. "Non taken." Artemis was confused. "Why would you be offended?" She asked. "Unless..." Her eyes lit in realisation. "Oh gods I'm a daughter of Zeus, am I?" Leto sighed. "Yes you are. By birth anyway." Artemis looked confused. "Why only by birth?" Leto's eyes flared dangerously. "What has he ever done for us? Nothing. What did he do when his vengeful wife cursed me to not find a land I could give to you in? He was probably with the next woman! I don't think he even knows you or your brother exist!" Her eyes filled with tears. "What would happen if a monster found its way on the island? He is not here to help." Artemis and Perseus looked at each other. Then back at Leto, who noticed the exchange and gasped. "It already happened, didn't it?" Perseus nodded. "That's how we met. A hydra had snuck up behind her, but I killed it before it could do any damage." Leto suddenly hugged him gratefully, before scolding Artemis. "That was very unresponsable. Running of without any form of protection."

Perseus looked at her softly. "I can teach you how to protect yourself if you want to." Artemis smiled at him. "I'd love to."

Suddenly a small cry from Apollo made them all jump. From his cradle he reached up, as if to say: hold me?! Leto laughed and scooped him up. "Mama!" He gurgled, visibly pleasures. Then he turned to Perseus. "Dada!" Perseus did a double take. "Wha... What?" Artemis was nearly on the floor, clutching her stomach in laughter. "Did... Did he just..."Percy asked flabbergasted. "I believe he did." Leto smirked at him. Artemis tugged on his cape. "Can you teach me how to shoot a bow?" She asked with her best puppy seal eyes. Then she quietly added "dad?". Perseus eyes grew in surprise. A daughter of Zeus calling him dad? Now that was definitely not something you live to tell about. He looked at Leto, who was looking at him curiously, but he could see she was trying hard not to laugh. He sighed. "All right, Arty." Her was widened to the size plates before she began pouting. A smile tugged Perseus face. "Come on! Your brother will join us when he has reached the right physical age."


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later...

"Percy!" Artemis and Apollo screamed synchronously. "Heyy!" Perseus staggered as they both jumped onto him. "How are you two?" He asked. They both grinned at their adopted dad. "We're brilliant, aren't we Arty?" Artemis nodded vigorously. "Look at the new trick we manage with our bows!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Oh yeah!" Apollo agreed. Perseus smirked at them. "Well let's see it then." He said and watched as they put up two targets in trees, about twenty feet apart. Then the went a hundred feet backwards and stood about twenty feet apart from each other, bows ready to fire. Artemis counted. "One. Two. Three!" They fired synchronously. In midair the arrows collided and changed each other's course. Then both arrows hit their targets and the twins high-fived. Perseus clapped. "That was a brilliant shot you two!"

Suddenly he tensed and turned as someone appeared in a white flash. But Perseus could smell the smell of saltwater before the flash had disappeared. "Dad!" He exclaimed surprised. "And... Uncle H?" Percy gasped. "What are you two doing here?" He asked bewildered. "Why," Hades smirked, "we came to see our niece and nephew! I thought you were the intelligent hunter?" He asked, while Poseidon snickered and Percy turned beat red. He turned to Apollo and Artemis, who were standing behind Percy, quite shyly. "Come on, children. They're not going to hurt you." He smiled at them. Apollo was the first to come out from behind his back. He bowed before the two men. "Hello sirs. My name is Apollo." He said nervously. Poseidon stick out his hand. "Poseidon. Nice to meet you." The man with the salt-and-pepper hair said. The other man chuckled. "There's no need to bow, kiddo." He said holding out his hand like Poseidon. "My name is Hades." Slowly Artemis lost her shyness and came out from Percy's back as well. "My name Artemis." She said quietly. The two men chuckled as they both shook her hand. "So what have you two been up to all these years?" Hades asked. Both their faces lit up. "We've been practicing and training!" Apollo exclaimed. "Well, we both love to shoot with bow and arrow." Artemis said quietly. "But my brother can fight with a sword very well and I go with hunting knives for close range defence." Poseidon nodded and looked at Perseus. "Protect them well, my son." Then hugged Apollo, who was in his 14 year old form, and then Artemis, who was in her 12 year old form. "We will see each other soon." He hugged his son. "Stay safe." He whispered before winking and disappearing into vapour. Perseus looked at his Hades. They shook hands. "Stay safe my friend, don't let my brother catch you." He nodded to Artemis and Apollo. Suddenly he face palmed. "Perseus. Your father heard talk about these two children of Zeus..." "We're no children of Zeus."Apollo spat. Hades looked at him surprised. "You're not? I thought..." "Our good for nothing birth father can go ishkh khakfe andu null!" His face morphed onto confusion. "Where'd that come from? And what does that even mean? Anyway,..." He ranted on for a couple of minutes while the others stood around him laughing their butts of, or in Hades case dark chuckling. His nephew sure had a colourful language. "Who is you father then?" His three companions froze and looked at each other. Then Perseus nodded. "Perseus is our father." Apollo said. "I thought so." Hades said as he nodded in acceptance. "Well, anyway. Your dad heard talk about a ceremony for two new gods. I'm guessing that you two" he said pointing at his niece and nephew, "are going to get your domains anytime soon. Be aware, a god will get you, twin archers. Don't let him or her see you." He addressed the last part at Perseus, who nodded. "We'll be seeing us soon!" Hades said as he shadow traveled away. "Well that was... interesting." Apollo mused. "I definitely expected grandpa to be more, I don't know, temperamental? And uncle Hades was definitely not as cold as expected..." "Uncle Hades is just misunderstood." Perseus explained. "He is bitter that he is not part of the counsel, even though he is the oldest son of Kronos. That and he was basically locked into the underworld, only allowed on Olympus once a year." The twins pondered this. "I guess he has every right to be bitter..." Artemis said after a while. She turned to her brother. "Who can slay more monsters? I'm kinda bored right now." Apollos eyes lit up and Perseus chuckled as the two ran of into the woods...

A few days later Perseus walked through the woods trying to find his two protégés. 'It can't be long until they are called by Zeus.' He thought to he heard shrieking noises not to far from him. He smiled and walked in the direction the noises came from. But before he could reach them he saw a flash and cursed. Then he looked at the god that had flashed in and sighed in relief. It was Hermes, the messenger. Perseus had always liked him and his children, because apart from most gods, he really cared about his children and the mortal world in total. He saw Apollo stepping infront his sister protectively and let out a small laugh. Artemis was fine protecting herself!

Unfortunately Hermes heard the laugh, because his head whipped around to the spot Perseus was standing. "Who are you?" He asked. "Who me?" Perseus faked a confused look. "Oh I'm the the watcher, my lord." "How did know?" Hermes asked with a smile, genuinely confused. "I have my ways, Lord Hermes." "So you're a trickster!" The god grinned. "I like you! If you ever need help, just whisper Maia three times, I will see how I can help you." Then he turned back to Artemis and Apollo. "I think we should get going. As much as I love seeing pops angry, I don't think you two can wait to get your domains. " He winked at them and Perseus swore he saw a blush on Artemis face. He silently chuckled and thought:'Girl, you'll never live this down."

"Dad!" Perseus opened his eyes. He was currently meditating on a high cliff on Delos. "How was it?" He asked his children. "It was brilliant! I'm the goddess of children and childbirth, women and the hunt! Oh and the moon!" She beamed. Perseus smiled at her. "My domains are much cooler than yours!" Apollo boasted. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be God of the sun?" His sister looked at him. "Umm, me?" Apollo did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her. "That's enough children." Perseus said with a smile. "What are your other domains?" He asked Apollo. "They are medicine, arts, prophecies and intelligence." He said proudly. Perseus frowned slightly. Prophecies? Gods of prophecies were bound to become insane of all the images of the future. Then something clicked in his head. The sun and the moon? Twin gods of the sun and the moon? He nearly burst out laughing. "Can I see your eyes ?" He asked out of the blue. The two looked at him as if he was crazy. Just as he had expected, they had turned silver and gold respectively. He conjured up a little water and formed a mirror out of it. They gasped simultaneously. Then Apollos head turned to his adoptive father and his eyes widened in realisation. "Wait a minute.." He tapped his chin. "Didn't hades call you the intelligent Hunter?"Perseus smirked and nodded. "We both have one aspect of that!" He nodded again. "I talked to the fates..." They gasped. That was not really possible, or? You can't just chit chat with the fates! Perseus continued. "I did them a favour once. There was this old king who was a prophet. The gods wanted to punish him but the fates had other things planned. So I brought him to a place even the gods have no control over. They repaid their dept when they gave you these two domains." You're the best dad! I love you!" Artemis exclaimed as she there he arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you two Arty." The he looked at his son. Come here, Polly!" Said god scowled but participated in the group hug anyway.

"You know, there is something I need to talk to you about." Perseus stated sadly as they untangled. Both children's faces turned serious. Both saw the longing look in his eyes. "Now you were made gods, you'll have spend most of your time on Olympus." He paused, letting them digest what he had just said. He was suddenly tacked in another hug. "Oh daddy!" Artemis cried. "Hey, now now." He stroked her head. "This is not the Artemis I know!" "But you were ALWAYS there for for me! Why do you have to leave now?!" Perseus pondered this. "Well technically I'm not leaving, you are..." He faltered at her glare. "Right sorry." He sighed. "I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to see you less frequently. And remember." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Your the goddess of the moon. As long as the moon shines upon me, you can see me, or even talk to me in my mind." Artemis cries turned into sobs and he looked at Apollo. "The same goes for you my son. As long as the sun shines on my face, you can contact me." Perseus looked at the sky. There's a storm gathering. You two better get going." Apollo nodded and took his sister in the arms. "Come on sis. We need to go back to our dratted birth father." He turned to Perseus and suddenly couldn't hold it any longer as he tightly hugged his father. "I'll miss you, you know." He whispered. "I know. Just stay strong, my son." Perseus whispered back.

What the sun god missed was the very quiet: "And not only for your sisters sake." Then Perseus waved and turned into vapour.


	3. Chapter 3

A thousand years later...

'Twang!' An arrow hit a tree. 'Twang!' Another one. "You know it isn't the poor tree's fault. A man was leaning against another tree. The next arrow missed him by an inch. "I know." Artemis replied coldly. "Then why are you trying to kill it?" "I don't know." Came her reply. "You sure?" Her head whipped around. "Listen her male." She growled. "My day was everything but pleasing. Now, you would be so kind to leave, so I don't put an arrow through your head..." The man sighed. "It's about Troy isn't it?" Artemis eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates. "How did you know of that?" She asked him surprised. "Most mortals don't know about the impending war!" The sighed again. "My friend Achilles is leading the Myrmidons to Troy. But most importantly, the Trojans stole the queen of my king, just because some love sick weakling chose the queen of sluts over so called wisdom and

family!" He spat. Thunder rumbled. "Who are you to speak to gods like that?" Artemis asked in both shock and amusement. "Oh me?" He grinned under his hood. "I'm just a wanderer, wondering about the joys of life. Do you know what makes people happy?" Artemis looked at him gobsmacked. "I think it is food." He continued. "Food is one of the main joys of life, it should be a enjoyed and..." He faltered under her glare. "Just tell me your name." Artemis hissed. "Nah." He grinned at her cheekily. "Where would be the fun of that?" Her eyes narrowed. "You'll have to figure it out on your own. Oh and by the way, there are a lot of young unprotected maidens in Greece. Maybe you should help them. Hunting alone is quite boring isn't it, Arty?" Her eyes widened again and she gasped. The man winked and disappeared into vapour. "Dad..." She whispered. "But... How?"

Ten years later..., in front of the gates of Troy

"ACHILLES!" Perseus bellowed. "ACHILLES! Don't let your arrogance consume you!" He was a storm on the battlefield just infront of the walls of Troy. He seemed to part the battle as he made his way to his best friends. The few that tried to stop him were cut down in mere seconds. He looked up to the wall and nearly chocked. The remaining prince of Troy, Paris, was standing there. Next to him... His own son, Apollo. Perseus was shocked. Apollo wouldn't go against Thetis or her son! But then Perseus saw his eyes. They were an electric blue, instead of the normal golden green. Perseus was mad. Of course that fucking bastard would do anything to win. Even control his own flesh and blood! Perseus let out a bellow of rage. "Achilles, look out!" 'Twang!' Paris released the arrow. Time slowed down. Perseus jumped. He swung his sword at the arrow... And missed as it flew past him at incredible speed. 'NO!' Perseus thight and turned just in time to see the arrow hit Achilles is his heel. "No..." He whispered. Achilles fell to the ground with a thud. An earthquake shook the field. Perseus sprinted to him and cradled his body, while the Myrmidons formed a circle around their fallen leader. "Don't leave, my friend!" Perseus whispered. Achilles chuckled. "This is so cliché." He let out small laugh but sobered up when he coughed blood. A tear slipped out of Perseus eyes. He raised his hands and started summoning water, but Achilles stopped him. "Please, I can heal you..." "Don't. If it is what the fates decreed, I will accept it. But do make sure Paris gets a punch in the face, will you?" Perseus nodded and vapor traveled to their camp. A minute later Achilles was dead.

Perseus there silently, next to Achilles corpse. Percy swept sweat of his face. He knew he had to get back to the on the battlefield, but he wanted this moment. He prayed to Hades that his friends soul would enter Elysium. Then he prayed to Ares that he would not join the damned souls of the defeated. Then he stood up.

"Eudoros!" He yelled as he returned to the battlefield. "Rally our troops. We're pulling back." "But Si..." He faltered. "Perseus! We have finally reached the walls, there are no Troyians outside their walls anymore!" Perseus pondered this. "No. We will grieve first. Then Troy will face the full might of the Myrmidons."

"Eureka! Finally!" Perseus jumped. Was that Odysseus? But that would mean... Finally! He had come up with a plan! It was a week since Achilles death. They had grieved for three days. After that it they sat together and discussed a plan to breach the walls. He got up and put on his armour.

It was a masterpiece. He had made it together with his cousin Hephaestus, same as his sword. The God of fire was one of seven Olympians who knew about him. Three of these gods were forced on Zeus side, the Troyian side of the war. Ares, probably charmespoken by Aphrodite. His daughter Artemis' hunters were surely threatened so Artemis had to join and his son Apollos mind was controlled. It was easy probably. He had a weak mentality, due to all his vision of evil and the future. Perseus seriously needed a word with Zeus. Controlling people's minds was bad enough, but his own son? A guard came in Perseus tent and ripped him out of his thoughts. "Sir, the other commanders are waiting for you." Perseus sighed. "Let's get this war over with." Thank you for telling me." He told the guard and headed to the other leaders of Greece.

He was the last to arrive. Waiting for him were his friends Ajax and Odysseus, Eudoros and Diomedes, his king Menelaus and one of the persons he hated most: Menelaus' brother Agamemnon. "Nice if you to join us." Said pig snorted. Perseus ignored him. "Let's hear it then Odysseus." Perseus really had enough of this war. So many of his friends had died, so many good men. "You all know these huge storms that have been going on since... Since we pulled back." Perseus face was neutral. He knew Odysseus had intentionally avoided talking directly about Achilles death since there were two of the mans best friend present.

Eudoros had chosen to ignore this mention and focus on something Odysseus said beforehand. He looked at Perseus, a smile tugging his lips. Huge storms? A man in distress? But he kept his mouth shut. No one except him suspected Perseus being a demigod, and he was sure his leader would like to keep it that way.

Odysseus saw this exchange. Was it possible?... Yes it was most definitely possible. One look at Perseus eyes and it was clear the man was a son of Poseidon. It would also explain why there were storms on Troys walls. He nearly let out a whistle. Perseus must be a very powerful demigod if he was able to summon huge storms like this one.

"Get on with it Odysseus! I don't have all day!" Agamemnon growled. Perseus mentally rolled his eyes. "Of course we know of the storms." Agamemnon continued. "What about them though? It is just Poseidon trying to bring down the Troyian walls. But of course, he will not succeed. He..." By now both Odysseus and Eudoros were looking nervously at Perseus who nearly smiled. He had waited for the day Odysseus figured out he was a half blood. Eudoros he had told himself. "Anyway," Odysseus continued nervously. "Like you said Agamemnon, it is probably Poseidon," Perseus noticed how he tried not to look at himself. "Poseidons sacred animal is the horse isn't it? So if we build a statue of a horse and leave it infront of the gates..." Some faces lit up in realisation, including Perseus. "Yeah? And what good exactly will that bring?" Agamemnon asked. " Perseus answered. "They will definitely bring the statue inside the cities. They will think it will anger Poseidon if the they don't." Odysseus nodded. "Exactly. Now some of us will be inside the horse. When night comes they open the gates and Boom! Troy burns to the ground." Everyone nodded. "This should work." Ajax commented. "Ok then let's get going. Two weeks to build the horse. I think 30 men should do or?" Perseus nodded. "We will fake an exit from the war." Then they will believe us." Perseus patted him on the shoulder. "You have a great mind, my friend. Don't let the wrong people take a liking to you." Then he left.

Two weeks later fifty men sat inside the horse, impatiently. "This will be the last battle of this war." Odysseus started a pep-talk. "After this, you will be able to get back to your wives and children, you will be remembered as the greatest men in history! Fight well my brethren!" There was a roar of approval. The death ladies band their swords against their shields. The silence prevailed. As they waited in silence, Odysseus approached Perseus. "Your a son of Poseidon aren't you?" Perseus nodded. "Aye, I am." Odysseus tilted his head. "Then the storms are your doing?" Perseus shook his head. Then he winced. "Yeah, probably. I don't know..." Suddenly they heard voices. "You know what Cassandra said!" One voice said. "Aye, and we also know that she's a fraud!" The others laughed. "Ain't that right. King Priamus gave clear orders. We are to get the horse inside the city walls." The horse started to move. "I don't think Lord Poseidon would be to pleased if we ignored this offering." The were murmurs of agreement. "Yeah, there have already been terrible storms since Achilles death. Maybe the rumours that he was a son of Thetis are true! That would make him a child of the sea, thus his death making Poseidon angry. The horse stopped moving. They could hear the sound of the gates closing. "Ok men. Odysseus whispered. I will take one half of us to the gates and open them. The other half does whatever. Ajax, Diomedes and Eudoros come with me. We will wait until their celebrations have stopped and they are drunk from the last wine on their lives." This time there were no roars of approval, everyone only nodded. They started checking their armours one last time and sent quick prayers to the gods.

Two hours later Odysseus gave the signal. A trap door was opened and Perseus was fe first to slip out silently. He shook hands with his friend Odysseus. "Good luck, may some gods be with you." Then he hushed into the darkness. He made his way up to the royal palace. He had a score to settle. He was going to kill the person who took everything that had mattered to him in Greece. Then the line of royals in Troy would be extinct. He sped up. As he reached the palace gates he heard yelling and sounds of battle. He looked behind him and saw the parts of the city nearest to the gates on fire already. He proceeded his way into the palace. His first stop was the throne room. He took out Achilles sword and walked inside. On the throne was King Priamus corpse, next to him his wife Hecuba and their daughter Cassandra. 'They suicided. Brave and cowardly at the same time.' Perseus sent a quick and quiet prayer to Hades. Then he proceeded into the chambers of the family. Suddenly he heard noises he didn't think he would hear on this day. He thought about just entering, but then he thought about it and didn't want to see what they were doing. He tried his best to imitate the old kings voice. "You're presence is required in the throne room immediately." He heard scrambling and snickered. Then he unsheathed his sword. The door opened and the Paris walked out, instantly meeting a sword to his neck. "Wha..." I would stop talking if I were you." Perseus growled. "But my father..." The prince stammered. "Your father is dead. He killed himself when he heard the walls were breached. Something you didn't notice because you were to busy with..." He grimaced in disgust. "...other things" They both paled. "The wall has been breached? Why weren't we infor..." "Because your the fucking prince! You should be the one leading the defence! But instead you were enjoying yourself not caring shit about you Kingdom!" He rammed his sword through the mans shoulder." "No!" Helen cried. "Please don't hurt him!" Perseus turned to her, blazing fury in his eyes. "Who said I wouldn't hurt you, Queen Helen of Sparta?" He spat. "I don't hurt women, much less my queen! But I'm seriously thinking about making an exception with you." She backed away. "Yes yes, run away your not going to see your Paris ever again." The prince gave a wail of pain. Perseus put him over his shoulder. He turned to Helen, who was still standing next to him, shivering. "Still here?" Perseus raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't joking about killing you." The walked away.

He walked past many chambers on his way out of the palace. Just as he passed the last one, he heard a sob. First he ignored it. But then his curiosity won over and walked inside the chamber. It was dark, but in the dim light Perseus made out a children's room. Toys wee lying around, a wooden sword leaned on the wall. A young boy sat in a corner, crying. Perseus put Paris down. "Hey, hey! What's wrong?" He asked and then cursed himself silently. The city was burning and he asked what's wrong? "Are you going to kill me?" The boy asked. "No I'm not killing you." Perseus answered honestly. "But you're going to kill him." The boy stated while pointing at Paris. Perseus hesitated. He wasn't prepared to talk about killing with little kids. "...Yes I'm going to kill him. He has done bad things to me." The boy nodded. "He has don

e bad things to everyone here." He said. Perseus was surprised. He thought the boy would try to stop him. "By bringing that wretched woman to Troy he brought doom to all of us. And he got my father killed." Perseus nodded. "Many men had been killed in this war. Was you father in the army?" The boy grimaced. "He was the leader." Perseus gasped. "Your Hectors son?" The boy lowered his head. "I'm sorry. He was a good man." They heard yelling. "They're going to kill you if they find you." The boy nodded. "I know." "Come on. You'd be fine if you came with me." The boy seemed to ponder this. "What's your name?" Perseus asked. "My name is Aeneas." 'The feared' Perseus thought. "Very we'll. Now let's go. We need to..." Suddenly he froze. Both their hair stood up. "Electricity. Come on we need to leave!" Perseus grabbed Aeneas by the hand, threw Paris to the ground and ran. He ran through some halls until he found a good window. Then he jumped. They still were in midair when the palace exploded behind them. Perseus caught their 30 feet fall. "Come on!" Aeneas yelled. "We need to leave!" Perseus nodded, still dazed. "Grab my shoulder." He did and Perseus vapour traveled them out of the city. They stumbled onto the beach. "That was a far to quick death." Aeneas commented. Perseus nodded and chuckled. "You sound like my uncle there." "Your uncle?" Perseus nodded. "Lord Hades of the Underworld, I'm a son of Poseidon." Aeneas gasped. "That's how we escaped!" "Yes." Perseus looked over the ocean. "Your the last in the royal line of Troy." Aeneas nodded. "I know a place were you can go. On the other side of Greece there is a land. I don't think anyone in Greece knows about it. That's were you can go." Aeneas got a dreamy look. "Maybe we can even build a new empire..." "Anything is possible." Aeneas was determined. "Let's go." He said and walked over to the ship.

Perseus stood on a hill as he watched the city of Rome burn. Over a thousand years he had helped build the city, seen kings and emperors, riots and assassinations. Now the city burned. The greatest empire in the world had fallen to itself. He knew the gods had moved on. Probably north, where the Vikings were developing their kingdoms and rampaged through the countries. "This is it, isn't it?" A voice suddenly asked. Perseus turned. "Nereus! My friend!" Perseus hugged his old friend and mentor. "Yes, I believe this is it. Rome will rebuild itself, but it is not the empire it used to be." The two men stood in silence. "The Greeks remain." Nereus said. Perseus raised an eyebrow. "They do?" "Yes. The Byzantine empire has not fallen." "Oh." Perseus did not know what to think of that. "What are you going to do now, Perseus? Or did I give you immortality for no reason?" The old man of the sea asked with a smirk. Perseus shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. But one things for sure. It's gonna be a long time till Olympus finds me."


	4. Chapter 4

Rouen, 1431

"Joan!" Perseus was desperate. "Joan! Please, you need to leave!" The girl turned. "I leave when I want to leave." Joan d'Arc said stubbornly. "Please, Athena has already told the British that you're here! If they find you, they will accuse you of heresy!" Perseus was close to tears. "Please, I can't loose you!" The young woman turned to face him. "Father. You won't loose me. I got powerful friends to help me out." Perseus nodded. "I know. But I cannot help you. If the gods see me, we're both dead." He looked around the inn. "I have to go. Be safe, pray to your sister Artemis if you need help."

A week later Perseus was standing in the crowd, watching the stake of Joan. He let his tears slide. He watched in pain as Joanne was pulley to the stake and set on fire. Suddenly there was the sound of galloping hooves and a horse sprang over the crowd. The rider was a girl with pale skin and freckles, and green eyes. 'The king maker.' Perseus smiled. Leave it to her to make such an entrance. The crowd moved forward to stop her from freeing Joan, but Perseus backed out. His daughter was safe. He ran out of the city. In a nearby forrest he whistled very loudly. A few moments later a large shadow descended on him. 'Jo, boss!' A voice said in his head. 'Blackjack! I told you to stop calling me boss!' A huge pure black Pegasus descended right in front of him. It neighed. 'Whatever you say, boss! Your the man!' Perseus laughed. Ever since he had rescued the Pegasus from pirates in the Mediterranean the horse clinger onto him as if he was holy. 'Can you get me to my daughter?' Blackjack folded his wings. 'Course I can. Get on!' Perseus hopped on and Blackjack took off. They soared into the sky and after a few minutes of searching Perseus spotted the horse with. The king-maker was holding his daughter in place. 'Blackjack, go down!' "Scáthach!" He yelled. The girl looked up. "Perseus! It's been a long time!" "It definitely has been. Where are you going?" "Flamel! And his wife Perenell!" The girl yelled back. "Where are they?" They're in Paris." Perseus thought about this. "You won't make it by horse. Loosen the saddle of the horse and jump on we'll fly there." Scáthach looked confused. "What about the horse?" "It'll be fine. Just jump!" Scáthach shrugged and put Joan on her shoulders. Then she jumped. "How do you manage to always befriend my children?" Perseus asked. "You're her father?" Scáthach asked astonished. Perseus nodded and she shrugged. "At least with Merlin I knew you were his father..." Perseus smiled. "Come on! We need to go!"

Berlin, 1945

Perseus climbed through the ruins of the city that was once Berlin. WWII was nearing its end. He could feel it. And also he knew because he was there on a mission. His uncle Hades had asked him to take care of his son, Adolf Hitler. He cursed when German troops headed down the street he was walking. He tried not to look suspicious. "Entschuldigen Sie mein Herr, aber sie müssen von den Straßen Weg. Es ist Nachtsperre!" "Verzeiht mir." He answered in perfect German. "Ich war auf dem Weg meine Tochter zu besuchen, sehen Sie, wir wohnten im Osten und mussten vor den Russen flüchten und sie wurde vorgeschickt..." The soldiers laughed. "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Beeilen sie sich!" Perseus bowed his head. "Vielen Dank meine Herren. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich." He continued his walk. He passed the Reichskanzlei and walked up to the Führerbunker. Hades had changed his appearance for the task. He looked like one of Hitlers officers. No one stopped him when he entered the bunker. He went down the stairs and through a long hall. A young girl came out of one door and bumped into Perseus. A stack of papers fell from her hands. "Oh das tut mir so leid, entschuldigen Sie vielmals." "Ist schon in Ordnung." He bent down to help her, because if he didn't it may have blown his cover. Suddenly one of the papers caught his eye. 'Testament Adolf Hitler' he read. He raised his eyebrow. Then he quickly swiped it up without anyone noticing. He nodded to the young girl and continued walking. He sped up, because his gut instincts told him that his two victims would be committing suicide. And that exactly what they were doing. Luckily there was no one in the room except the Führer himself and his girlfriend Eva Braun. Perseus stormed inside and kicked a gun out of a surprised Hitlers hand, while grabbing the girls hand to prevent her from swallowing a cyanosis pill. "I don't think so." Perseus said. "As much as I would love to see you two die, daddy wants a word first." Hitler turned pale. "Wha... What?" Eva Braun asked. Perseus raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh he didn't tell you? He's my cousin." By this time Perseus had to refrain from laughing at both their faces, the woman's utter confusion and Hitlers very pale face full of fear. "In other words," he continued. " he's a son of Hades, God of the Greek underworld!" Perseus smirked evilly. "And daddy is very angry." He grabbed both of them and vapour traveled to the underworld.

"Uncle! I'm back!" A shadow appeared on the throne of bones. "Perseus!" Hades spread his arms. "I see you brought guests." He stared at his son, evilly, yet caring at the same time. "Alecto?" He asked. The fury appeared on his shoulder. "Yes master?" Hades sighed. "Bring those two away. I can't stand being in the same room as this disappointment." The two humans were frozen in shock as Alecto flew them away.

Hades sighed. "Perseus, I need to ask one more favour." Perseus narrowed his eyes. "Haven't I done enough today? I'm not your personal slave you know." Hades just waved his hands in response. Two children appeared, a twelve year old girl and a nine year old boy. Perseus gritted his teeth. "And what" he glared at Hades. "should I do with two children?" Hades eyes widened. "You're not hurting them! They are mine." A tear slid out his eye. "Zeus killed their mother and wants to either kill them or put them in camp half blood. You know the prophecy." Perseus nodded. "Well, my brothers, or rather Zeus is forcing me to make an oath: no demigod children." Perseus snorted. "As if he could hold such an oath." Hades smiled sadly. "There is a meeting in an hour. Could you bring these two to the casino?" Perseus raised an eyebrow. "The no-ageing-place? Why there?" Then it hit him. "You'll release them when the prophecy comes to pass." Hades nodded and Perseus shrugged. "It's your decision, but keep in mind that the hero of the prophecy will most likely die." With that he grabbed the two children and vapour traveled to Las Vegas. The boy looked up to him. "Daddy said you are a son of Poseidon." Perseus nodded and smiled. "Woah! Cool!" The boy exclaimed. "Does that mean you can surf really good?" The older demigod snorted. "Dude, I invented surfing." Both their eyes grew large. "Now come on. We need to get going. A few minutes later they arrived at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Perseus ruffled both their hair. "Be good you two. When you get out I'll teach you how to handle weapons." He checked his surroundings. "Now go, before anyone sees you."

Half-Blood Hill, 2005

"Thalia! We need to go!" "No Luke, I'm done running." The girl tapped her bracelet and her shield sprang out. Luke flinched, but grabbed her arm. "Thalia, you'll be overrun! They will..." Thalia shocked him and glared at him. "Take Annabeth and run. I'll hold them of as long as possible." "But..." "Go!" Luke looked at her and shook his head. "I can't leave you." He whispered. "GO!" Thalia yelled at him. He grabbed Annabeth and disappeared down the hillside. Thalia sighed. She knew this was the last time they saw each other. She took out her spear. It cackling with electricity. A cyclops ran at her. She ducked, rolled and cut him in half. The she swirled around and stabbed a hellhound through the head. A draceana threw her net over her shield and attempted to stab her with her trident, but Thalia blocked it with her spear and slammed the edge of her shield into her chin. Suddenly a cyclops hit her in the back with its club. She flew through the air and landed... Directly before the feet of a man. "Get up." He said. Thalia stared at him. He smirked. "If you stay on the ground, even I can't help you." He whipped out a bow from behind his back and shot a cyclops behind her. "Well?" He put his bow away and took out a sword. Thalia watched in amazement as the man cut through the monster like a knife through butter. Suddenly a cyclops snuck up on her from the side. She rolled away a got up, reaching for her spear... but it had been lost when the other cyclops smacked her away. She tried to back away, but the cyclops grabbed her. She screamed. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck the cyclops. It crumbled to dust. A minute later all monsters were dead. The man walked over to Thalia. "You know," he said, "that was probably on of the must stupid things I've seen in my life. If you had run like five hundred more meters, you would've reached Camp." He chuckled. For the first time Thalia could see his face. He was an tall Afroamerican with sea green eyes and a small Afro. "Who... Who are you?" Thalia asked, finally finding her voice back. "Who me? Oh I'm no one special." He chuckled. Thalia swore she heard him mumble "How many times have I done this now?" "I'm just a dude chilling his life." Then he turned around. "Alecto!" He yelled. The fury came out from behind a tree."Watcher!" She called, using his code name. "It's been a long time!" She looked at Thalia and the girl shivered. "I need a favour." Watcher continued. "Tell Hades that I use my favour with the casino to keep the girl alive. Tell him I believe the girl is the one." Alecto nodded and turned to leave, but then frowned and turned back. "One question though. Why are you black?" Watcher laughed. "I did a job in a hood in the Compton nearly fifty years ago. Apollo turned me black so I wouldn't get any problems and I liked it that way so I asked him to leave me like this." Alecto laughed. "We'll see you next time." The she turned into a shadow and disappeared. "How do you know Alecto?" Thalia asked suspiciously. "I lived with your uncle for quite some time." A conch horn blew in the distance. "Now go, I'm guessing your friends are worried sick about you." She nodded and left. "Oh and Thalia?" Could you, like not tell anyone about me? That would be brilliant." He turned into vapour, leaving a very very confused Thalia.

I wanted to thank Athanaetos for the review^^ yeah I'll try to keep it up, though I was on holidays the past three weeks and had a lot of free time, but they're over now... But I'll try to keep up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the LONG wait, I kinda lost my motivation on this story and focused more on my other story. Well anyway, enjoy!**

Maine, Winter 2011

"Oh that idiot!" Thalia cursed. "Why did he have to go alone?" Annabeth shrugged while sprinting next to her. They were running through the halls of Westover Hall, a boarding school in Maine. They reached the main entrance and Thalia pulled her spear as she stormed into the battle. The lone manticore was standing on the cliff, holding a small boy over his shoulder and a girl by the neck. "Put your cap on." Thalia said to Annabeth. 'Dammit, Brad!' The daughter of Zeus thought. Why did he have to be such an arrogant ass? Jason wouldn't have been this way. 'No Thalia. Don't think about him.' She scolded herself. A thorn swished past her head and she was snapped back to reality. She ducked beneath the tail and landed a stab in Dr. Thorns thigh. He screamed and suddenly his hand smacked her in the face. She flew backwards and landed a few feet away. Suddenly an horn horn blew. A clear single sound, and Thalia recognised it instantly. The hunters. Annabeth voiced her thoughts.

"The hunters!" She cried. "No." The manticore shook his pale head. "It cannot be!" "I'm agreeing with you on this one, Thorn." Thalia mumbled unnoticeable. Only seconds later the first girl jumped from the forest, dressed completely dressed in silver. Then a whole group of girls erupted, all dressed in silver and equipped with a bow. In mere seconds they surrounded the group and one of the older archers stepped forward. "Permission to kill, milady?" She asked and Thalia recognised her. It was Zoe, the Persian princess, how Thalia had dubbed her. Just as another Archer with auburn hair nodded, the manticore suddenly let go of the di Angelos, whipped his tail forward, grabbing one of the first things that he could grab. It happened to be Zoe. She was whipped of her feet and Thorn held her over the cliff threateningly, before anyone could react. "One false move and she falls." The archers froze and the auburn hunter gritted her teeth. "This is what you get for interfering, despite the ancient rules." The manticore smirked. "Now let me leave, or I will rip her apart!" He swung her around, as if she was weightless, and he heals her in the air by the neck. She squirmed, but didn't let go. He started walking towards the group and they parted in front of him. Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes glazed over. He let go of Zoe and staggered backwards. An arrow stuck from his windpipe. He staggered again and one stuck from his right shoulder. He fell to the knees. Finally an arrow went straight through his forehead and the monster dissolved, leaving only the arrows. The hunters rushed forward. "Zoe." The auburn haired hunter called. A few hunters helped the still gasping lieutenant up. "What is it?" She asked. The auburn hunter held up an arrow. "Do you recognise this arrow?" Zoe frowned. "Um, no? Why do you ask, lady Artemis?" The other hunter looked her in the eye. "Because this is Atlantean Silver. Used before Celestic Bronze by the people of the seas. And there was only one person who knew how to make them, since the day I met you." She looked up from the arrows, her eyes sparkled. "Could someone please explain what the hell is going on?" The girl suddenly asked. Artemis looked her softly. "Do you know who you're parents are, Bianca di Angelo?" Bianca looked at her confused. "No, our parents are dead! There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but... What?" She asked as she saw their disbelieving faces. "I'm telling the truth!" Zoe stepped forward, after catching another breath. "You're a Half Blood. One of your parents is an Olympian athlete." She explained. Now Bianca looked even more confused than before. "Like, an athlete?" She asked. Suddenly the air went dry. Behind the two di Angelos, who were still standing near the cliff, a man appeared. He wore a bright blue hoodie and black sweatpants. Beneath his hood, you could see his dark skin and mouth. The hunters drew their bows. He checked his surroundings and looked at each one of them. "Who are you?" Zoe asked. The man ignored her and his gaze settled on Thalia longer than on the others and under his hood you could see a small smile. Then he turned to the di Angelos. "Who are you!" Zoe asked again and this time the man turned to her. "I'm no one special. He said. "You ate interrupting an official mission from Olympus!" Brad suddenly yelled. "You're interrupting a mission from Olympus!" The man imitated him and chuckled. "Seriously, if you could hear yourself!" He snickered and turned back to the two siblings. "Hello, Nico, hello Bianca." He said softly. "Who are you?" Bianca asked suspiciously. "I think we'd all like to know that." Annabeth said. "Well..." He turned around and spread his arms. "I am...not going to tell you!" He turned back to Nico and Bianca once again, but Brad interrupted him again, as the son of Zeus pulled his sword and yelled: "You must be one of Kronos minions, then!" The man sighed. "I'm not associated with Kronos whatsoever. Now put your toothpick down and stop making a fool of yourself!" Brad ignored him and tried to jab him, but the man side stepped and Brad lost his balance. "Now if I could speak with Bianca and Nico for one minute I would be very happy." He was met with silence. "Thank you!" He grabbed the two children by the arm and vapour traveled a few miles away.

They landed in a forest. There was thick snow on the ground, just like at Westover Hall. The man waved his hand and out of the snow three chairs formed. The siblings eyes grew wide. "Please sit down." They didn't. "Who are you?" Bianca asked again and stepped in front of Nico. The man chuckled at her behaviour. "I'm a friend of your father. He misses you dearly." He explained and Bianca's eyes narrowed. "Our father is dead. There's a bank thrust that pays for everything, just like I already explained to the others that were..." The man smiled sadly at her. "And just like they said," he interrupted her little rant, "your father is an Olympian god. "He sent me to get you before the other Olympians get to you." He explained. Nico sat down on one of the chairs and Bianca raised an eyebrow. "At least tell us why he couldn't care for us." Bianca said and crossed her arms over her chest. The man sighed. "There are Ancient Laws, which prevent the gods from visiting their children." Bianca wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's a stupid rule." She said and the man nodded. "I think so to. I think the king of the gods, Zeus, only created it, so he didn't have to visit all of his children, or to protect them from his wife." The man sighed. "My father had a different reason why he couldn't visit me... But what ever." "Could you at least tell us your name?" Bianca asked. The man smiled. "Yes, I suppose I could." He mused. "I am Perseus. Your cousin, by the way. Call me Percy though." He said. Bianca looked at him thoughtfully. "We've met before, haven't we?" "Something about surfing!" Nico piped up from his chair. "Do you surf?" Perseus laughed. "You asked me the same thing when we last met." He said. "You're a son of Poseidon, aren't you?" Nico asked and Percy nodded. "But then..." Nico thought hard. "If we're your cousins, then we'd be children of Zeus or Hades!" Percy looked impressed. "Very good! Do you like Mythology?" He asked. Nico beamed at him. "No, but I play this game!" He took out a figurine from his pocket. It was a pudgy man, in a chiton. He had a bright red nose and a red face. "Dionysus." Percy said and nodded. "Mythomagic, isn't it?" Nico continued to beam at him. "You know it? Woah! Do you have the Hades figurine? It's the last I don't have! Please I would change for a Hermes and Apollo!" Percy laughed. "I don't play, kiddo. I just now some dudes who do." Then he turned serious again. "But for who your parent is, you'll have to find out." A horn blew in the distance and Percy stood up. "Now let's go back. The hunters aren't going to like the fact that I just took you from right under their noses. Grab my arm." He told them and they vapour traveled back to the hunters camp site. They appeared a few feet away from the camp site. "Nico, you stay close by my side. Bianca, you should be fine." Percy said and they walked to the circle of tents. As soon as they stepped foot inside, they heard a growl and a white wolf came sprinting towards them! Percy grabbed the two kids and put them behind him. He looked at the wolf intensely. It stopped running and put its head to the side, looking at the group curiously. Suddenly a girl dressed in silver stepped around the corner. "Intruders!" She yelled as she drew her bow. "Don't move." Percy smiled. "I didn't intend to. Would be so kind to bring me to Last Artemis?" The girl glared at him. Then more girls came out behind her and they all pointed their bows at the group. "Hey, that's the children we were supposed to rescue." One said. "Let them go!" Another hunter yelled and Percy narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so. I need to talk to Artemis." He said again. The hunters looked at each other. "I think we should. If he's the same make that rescued Zoe, Lady Artemis will want to talk to him." Percy rolled his eyes. "Just go." He said annoyed.

Im the centre of the circle, a small fire was burning. Thalia, Brad and Annabeth were sitting around there talking. "Hey look!" Brad said as soon as he saw the Nico, Thalia and Perseus surrounded by hunters. "It's the two brats and the black dude!" Thalia rolled her eyes. But the last part caught hear and she suddenly had some song lyrics in her head, lyrics of a song she sang all the time, ever since her defeat and rescue six years ago. "Things just ain't the same for gangsters." She mumbled quietly. They watched the group be led to Lady Artemis tent. Suddenly a hunter split from the group and headed to the fire. "Thalia, the lady wishes your presence." Brad jumped. "Why not me?" He asked. The hunter looked at him disgustedly. "Because you're a male." She answered shortly and went back. Thalia followed. She slipped inside to a strange sight: Artemis, the goddess of maidens, hugging a man. Around them two hunters, including Zoe were pointing their bows at the man, while the di Angelos stood next to everyone awkwardly. Artemis whispered something into the mans ear and he smiled. Thalia cleared her throat. Artemis and the man stopped hugging turned. Suddenly Thalia gasped. "You're Watcher!" She exclaimed shocked and Percy grinned. "Nice to see you still alive." He said. Artemis cleared her throat. "We need to get to business. Girls, this man is fine. Go outside, take Nico with you and make food for him and the other demigods, please. Zoe, stay here. The rest, have a seat." Still looking at Percy suspiciously, the hunters put away their bows and left. "First of all, I need to know what exactly the manticore said." She looked at Bianca. The girl gulped. "He said something about a General..." Zoe's face paled. "He also said something about a great Stirring. And that they, whoever that is, would soon have the most important monster of all, that will bring the downfall of Olympus." There was a silence. Artemis sat as still as a statue. Then she closed her eyes. "Percy, do you have an idea what it could be?" She asked. He nodded slowly. "Yeah I think I do. Though, I'm not aloud to tell, actually." He said. Artemis grimaced. "Not even a clue?" She asked hopefully. Percy seemed to ponder this. "Well, I can say the monster itself is quite cute, to be honest." Everyone in the tent raised an eyebrow. "The monster, that will bring the downfall of Olympus, is kinda cute?" Thalia asked confused. Percy nodded. "If it's that one. There's another possibility and believe me, that ones not cute." He turned to Artemis. "You know which one it is, don't you?" Artemis nodded. "I'll leave at dawn. Zoe, you'll take the hunters to Camp Half-Blood." She told the oldest hunter, who looked at her with a shocked expression. "But, Artemis, we hate that place! Remember last time? They framed us with burning down several cabins!" Percy snorted. "That was funny." "How would you know?" Zoe asked suspiciously. "I was there." Percy answered simply. Artemis looked at them amused. "You can continue to chat later, but right now there's one more matter at hand." She turned to Bianca. "I would like to offer you a place in the hunt." Artemis said. Percy cleared his throat. "I need to take them to their father first." Artemis nodded. Zoe glared at him. 'How come, Artemis let's a recruit leave with a male?' She asked herself. Percy stood. "It's been a pleasure to see you, as always." He said to Artemis and bowed. Artemis glared at him. "How often have I told you not to bow?" Percy smirked. "Very often. But you're an Olympian." Artemis glare intensified. "And you're older than I am." Percy shrugged. "Fair point." He said causing the others eyes to widen. He then walked out of the tent, beckoning Bianca to follow.


End file.
